The Black Phoenix
by malfoy-jade
Summary: Is there a reason 'Why' Fawkes likes Harry? And why is Harry having a hard time getting his animagus form to work, when he is the 3rd best student in class. And why does he find him self, liking the Potions Master's voice or the Potions Master himself.
1. Cleaning the Owlery

Is there a reason 'Why' Fawkes likes Harry? And why is Harry having a hard time getting his animagus form to work, when he is the 3rd best student in class. And why does he find him self, liking the Potions Master's voice or the Potions Master himself. Will get better eventually the first chapter is not so rated R but it will be.   
  
'Thoughts' dreams I use Italics for flashbacks and dreams and thoughts, along with ''.   
  
_'Crap I'm going to be late!'_ Harry Potter thought as he sped through the castle towards his next class. He was always good at transfiguration but he still hated to miss a class. Harry skidded to a halt in front of the classroom door and slowly crept in hopefully without notice. While Professor McGonagall had her back tuned he silently slid into his seat right next to his best red headed friend Ron Weasley.   
  
"What took you so long mate?" Ron asked his voice barely a whisper.   
  
"Slept in. Luckily for me that freaking Crookshanks got in our dorms and scratched my arms till I got up!"   
  
"You see Crookshanks is just trying to be helpful, he's not so evil now is he?" Hermione's voice came in from the other side of Harry. "Guess not but still he's a f-."   
  
"So good of you to join us Mr. Potter, please refrain from being late to my class again. I will not be as lenient should it happen another time." Professor McGonagall's voice rang clearly from the front of the class. "As I was saying; Animagus are registered with the Ministry and are noted for their distinguishing markings, this allows the Ministry keep track of your form. We will begin today; to see how far along you can get by the end of this class. This takes a lot of concentration, so I don't expect even my best students-" Professor McGonagall looked towards Hermione. "To grasp the concept or even to master this branch of Magic, so hurry along now lets practice."   
  
The rest of the lesson was spent practicing; Hermione was the first to get it in their class group. She turned out to be a snowy owl like Hedwig. Ron's animagus form only appeared for a split second, those who were close by him found out what his form was. Harry and Hermione were shocked Ron's form turned out to be a spider, no one knew why either. Harry was having the hardest time imaginable, he concentrated with all his might but still there was no progress. At the end of class they were given books to do research and told to study hard for the next class. Harry left the class disappointed he was in a foul mood and it got even worse come dinnertime.   
  
The first part of dinner was the same as always, students chattering with their housemates and everyone occasionally reaching for more ham. Everything turned to havoc as Draco Malfoy sauntered to the Gryffindor table and sat right across from Harry.   
  
"Potter, I hope you know why I am here." The icy voice drawled.   
  
"Malfoy you great prick, I don't know why you're here and I'm sure Harry doesn't either. So just go back to the fucking hell hole where you came from." Ron stood up to defend his best friend. "Ron don't do anything stupid," Hermione warned. Unfortunately her warning went unnoticed.   
  
"At least I came from a pit hole and not a pig farm," Draco said coolly. Every one new he had pushed Ron's buttons to far. Ron still standing and grabbed his wand and shot a few amazing hexes at Malfoy, including Ginny's famous Bat-Bogey Hex. Malfoy ended up all the way across the Great Hall food in his hair, and knocked out cold. Ron was about to through one more hex at him, when a deep rumbling voice came from behind the golden trio.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape's silky baritone voice stated. "You wouldn't do a lot of things to your precious Slytherins," Ron mumbled quietly. Harry found himself liking the silky voice of his Potions Master; he shuddered at the thought. Did he really just think that? "What was that Mr. Weasley? I didn't quite catch that. Not going to tell me? Fine detention tonight at eight." With that he dramatically turned round levitating Malfoy and stormed off to the Infirmary. Ron sat down picked up his fork then dropped it loudly on the golden china. He grumbled and pushed back from the table, stood and stalked off to Gryffindor tower.   
  
All that night Harry stayed awake reading in the common room as he waited for Ron, finally at 1:30 am he heard footsteps from outside the portrait. A few seconds later Ron came threw the door and walked past Harry and fell face first on to the burgundy couch.   
  
"Why is it always me?" Ron said when he finally sat up.   
  
"What did he make you do mate?" Harry questioned knowing he wasn't bracing himself for the shock of what came when Snape assigned detentions.   
  
"Clean the Owlery. Did you hear me? Clean.The.Fucking.Owlery. NO MAGIC!" he bellowed. Ron fell asleep on the common room couch and Harry left for the boy's dormitories. Harry groaned great he had Potions tomorrow. 


	2. Truth Serum

Hey,pleae tell me whut u thgink or if u have any suggestions tell me please..:) thnx

also thnx to all thoes who reviewed

* * *

Truth Serum

Harry woke the next morning he got up stretched, showered and trudged down to the great hall for breakfast. As he scooped some bacon on his plate he felt a prickling on the back of his neck as if someone was watching him. He looked up from his scrambled eggs and around the great hall and found a pair of onyx eyes looking away from him, as the gaze roamed towards him they locked eyes for what seemed like a millisecond. He quickly shook the feeling off and continued to eat his breakfast. He felt paranoid throughout the rest of his meal and continually kept glancing towards the staff table at a particular Potions Master just to make sure he wasn't looking at him. He studied Snape's oily hair witch was glistening from the glow of the candles, and the morning sunlight. Harry looked at his Professor's hair more closely, and realized it was so shiny that it appeared to always be greasy.  
  
After Harry ate a decent amount of his meal, he made his way down to the dungeons for potions class. In class they were instructed to make a new potion that was listed on the blackboard. The potion was a truth serum or as it was often called, The 5-Questions Potion. Just as Harry was finishing, Professor Snape came from the front of the room and stopped at Harry's workstation. With his trademark sneer, Professor Snape decided to embarrass the young Gryffindor. Harry looked down at his potion and frowned, what was supposed to be an acid green colored potion was now an olive green color. _'Close enough but not good enough Potter,'_ Harry thought.  
  
"Potter, what is this?" Professor Snape asked his voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Um its truth serum Sir," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
Professor Snape raised his eyebrow, "Really Potter? Well let's test it out shall we? Hmm whom shall I choose to test Mr. Potter's supposed truth serum on?" Professor Snape asked with fake sincerity. "I know I'll choose Potter." The Slytherins snickered loudly as Professor Snape grabbed the ladle and dipped it into Harry's cauldron. Professor Snape pulled out a ladle full and gave it to Harry to test. Harry drank it without hesitating, because he knew that the potion was close enough, and he would not get a zero this time. Professor Snape looked at Harry to see if he was under the influence. He then took no time after that and began to question the young Gryffindor with the first question that came to his mind.   
  
"What do you think of Hogwarts School, Potter?"  
  
"It's the best school I've ever been to Sir," Harry answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Next question, do you enjoy being the savior of our wizarding world?"  
  
"No Sir," Harry answered bluntly. The professor smirked  
  
"Ok, what is your favorite subject at school?"  
  
"Potions sometimes but I really like Transfiguration," Malfoy laughed out loud at this.  
  
"Ok, Potter, do you enjoy having all the girls in the school throwing themselves at you?"  
  
"No I do not."  
  
"And why not?" Harry paused as if thinking but really he was trying to find a way to avoid or overlook the question. There was no way around it so reluctantly he answered.   
  
"I don't mind because I'm not interested in girls." The class erupted in laughter, everyone including his fellow Griffindor were laughing and pointing at him. Ron and Hermione just turned away and said nothing. Harry shook himself out of his daze like coma, and looked at the class. Malfoy got up from the ground where he had fallen from laughing, and looked at Potter with an amused face.   
  
"So Potter, who would have thought that the The-Boy-who-lived was gay?" Harry looked with shocked disbelief towards Professor Snape then back to Malfoy. Immediately tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he looked again at Snape who had turned away to avoid Harry's gaze. Harry's rage began to swell inside him. All of the jars filled with potions around the room started bursting on their shelves. His magic was out of control and he shattered all the glass with one evil glare.  
  
"How could you?" Harry asked quietly. Then his rage flared again as he saw Malfoy trying to hide a smirk. Harry was shaking trying his best to hold back his anger. Then it burst and he continued," YOU SNIVELING SLIMY BASTARD YOU! MUST YOU RUIN EVERY PART OF MY LIFE? YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, LETS ALL RUIN LITTLE HARRY'S OH SO FUCKING PERFECT LIFE! I HATE YOU! ITS NOT MY FUCKING GOD DAMN FAULT THAT YOU HATE ME, OK?!?. I AM NOT MY FATHER, BUT YOU CAN'T SEE ME, ALL YOU SEE IS HIM. SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!!!!!" Harry had calmed down quite a bit after saying this but he was still furious, in one fluid motion that Dumbledore would be proud of, Harry aimed his Holly and Phoenix feather wand at his Potions Master.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Potter don't do anything you will regret." Professor Snape said his voice showing a touch of sorrow. Snape thought _'what was his reasons for always making this student's life so miserable._' "I didn't mean any harm Harry," Harry smiled a shaky smile. He could almost hear the fear retching off his Professor's voice, as he tried to calm Harry down. Harry knew perfectly well how powerful some of his simplest spells could be. Snape had every right to be intimidated and frightened by this 17-year-old. Harry lost his smile in a flash; tears clouding Harry's vision still leaking down his cheeks that were also flushed with embarrassment. _'No one and I mean No one was supposed to know I'm gay'_ he thought bitterly Harry looked behind him at the students as they hid behind their desks. Most of the class was cowering in the left corner, (including Malfoy) which gave Harry a clear path to the door. Harry fled as fast as he could not giving the class a second glace. Trudging up from the dungeon stairs, he ran out the main entrance doors and sprinted to the edge of the Lake. Harry twiddled his wand in his right hand and decided to do some animagus practice to get his mind off his anger. He thought the incantation in his mind like he was supposed to, and felt his body changing. Then within minutes his first transformation was complete. Where minutes ago stood a 6'3 tall Harry, there was now a 2'5 black bird. Harry experimentally extended his great wings and noticed they were long and silky looking. Just like a certain Professor's hair. Harry mentally slapped him self for thinking such thoughts, especially after what had just happened in class. _'Well I might as well try to fly, at least I'll be doing myself a favor._' He explained to himself in his thought. He beat his wings rhythmically and soon felt himself rising off the ground. _'Wow this is bloody amazing!'_ he thought wildly. He flew over the forbidden forest then back to the other side of the lake, as the night hastily approached. Harry reared down to land on the bank by the lake when something caught his eye. A black shadow was quickly approaching the lake. He dove down and landed in a tree next to the lake. Professor Snape sat down on the rock closest to the bank muttering to himself. Harry strained to listen and heard some of what he was saying.  
  
"…Stupid me…" and " why me". Clearly Snape was talking about him. "…. He hates me…. deserved….me." Harry felt bad for his teacher, clearly he shouldn't have said everything he had. Harry flapped his wings barely making a sound and landed on the sad Potions Professor shoulder.  
  
Severus nearly shit in his pants; he was startled when a bird landed on his shoulder. He looked up and nearly jumped for joy. A Black Phoenix was on his shoulder. One of the most endangered and rare birds, even more so than the Ice Phoenix and it was on HIS shoulder. Severus slowly reached his hand up and stroked the bird's head; petting as gently as he could it was so beautiful. Severus looked at the Phoenix and smiled. Emerald? Severus frowned thinking, and then suddenly it occurred to him that Harry's eyes were emerald. Severus sighed he didn't mean for Harry to hate him.   
  
The Black Phoenix's soft feathers were like silk he couldn't stop touching them. Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying this very much; the feel of hands on his feathered head was intoxicating. Harry leaned into the touch and fell into a dream like state. When Severus tried to place him on his lap, instead of craning his body to reach his own shoulder, Harry got scared of what he might do. When Harry was safely on the Potion Master's knee, he fell asleep. Severus hummed a sweet tune to the bird as he also fell asleep with the bird on his knee. He sighed in frustration in sleep as his dreams were filled with tear filled emerald eyes.

* * *

**A/N: um yeah some people were wondering weather Harry went back to the tower that night and well um it was hard to add it so I'm telling you now…he fell asleep on Snape's knee.. um review please and tell me what u think.**


	3. The Black Phoenix

A/N:Um i hope you like it I had alot of help from a friend. thanks for all your reviews

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar place, looking around he noticed he was in a bedroom. The room had dark green carpet and silver satin bedding. Harry thought to himself _'typical Slytherin,_' Harry looked down from where he was standing and on the bed was none other than Snape. Harry began to panic until he realized he was still in his black bird form, and that Snape had no way of knowing it was him. He relaxed a bit and wondered how he got down to the dungeons. Then he remembered Snape was petting him and he fell asleep on his lap. This was a first for Harry, he had slept so peacefully and with no dreams what so ever. Harry flew over to the door but it was spelled shut. Not knowing if the wards would curse him if he tried to touch the door, Harry flew back over to the perch on Snape's headboard. Harry looked around to find there were no windows down in Snape's dungeon bedroom either. _'How am I going to get out of here.'_ Harry thought.  
  
Harry sighed to himself at the predicament he'd gotten himself into. Harry looked at Snape, as he lay sprawled sideways across the bed. His head was turned facing the headboard and his hair was fanned out around his head. He looked so peaceful, snoring slightly as he hugged his pillow tightly A few stray strands of fine hair lay across the mans face, as he breathed in and out the hair moved back and forth. Harry observed his Potions Master as he slept, and was horrified to find himself thinking he was kind of cute looking as he lay there on the bed like that. Every once in a while he'd brush the hair away from his nose as it tickled him in his sleep. Harry smiled and laughed, his laugh was not of a human and it turned out to be a gentle cooing.  
  
Severus woke up slowly he could hear a cooing close to his face, and remembered the beautiful phoenix that he'd brought home with him. He opened one of his sleepy coal black eyes and stared at the bird that was looking back at him.  
  
"Good morning, you fell asleep on my lap and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Well really, to tell you the truth I don't really think I have a heart at all. Or if I do its smaller than the Grinch's. Yes, yes I know, you're probably wondering why I read Muggle books? Well a first-year Muggleborn left her Dr. Seuss book in class, and well it looked like rubbish to me. Dumbledore found the book on my desk one day and as a gag gift he bought me one for my birthday. So I read it, it was a bit odd really, never mind that." He said as he rolled over on his side and propped his head up.  
  
Harry just cooed his thanks and then looked down at the man's naked arm that showed off his dark mark.  
  
" Yes I know disgusting isn't it, a mistake from my youth and a very foolish one I might add. What people will do when they are in love. Yes well I guess it is my fault and no one but myself is responsible for my actions." Severus looked at the ugly mark that defined who he was or had been for the past 14 years. He looked up at the bird and said, "I don't know why I feel that I need to tell you all this, but I just feel comfortable with you here." Severus got up and stretched, as he walked to the bathroom dressed only in boxers.  
  
Harry cooed with wide eyes as Snape got up and stretched, he was quite well built tall and lean. He had a defined body with slim muscles over every inch of his form. Harry mentally shook himself, which brought forth a different lower coo than his first one.  
  
Severus looked back from his trek to take a shower and smirked, " Are you checking me out, naughty bird? I don't know if you are male or not but if you were, I'd be flattered as I am gay."  
  
Another coo and what sounded like a choke.  
  
"Its all right its not as if anyone will ever look at me with interest. I've put up enough barriers to avoid my heart getting hurt again. I don't think I could love again if I tried," Severus said as he left to take his shower. Upon returning his hair was dripping wet and with a quick spell it was dry.  
  
Harry noticed Snape's hair was silky soft and it didn't look oily like he'd seen the previous morning. Then Snape cast a spell on his hair, it made it looked thinner and it did shine more, making it look like it was greasy 'so he spells his hair like that,' Harry thought.  
  
Severus was ready to leave, " If you don't mind   
  
I'm leaving now. If you'd like to be set free, I suggest you come too. I will leave you outside the entrance hall doors as I make my way to the dinning hall. I'd like to thank you for listening to me babble on about my non-existent life."  
  
Harry cooed and flew over and landing on Snape's shoulder. As they left Harry heard the spells Snape said to remove the wards on the doors of Snape's personal rooms.   
  
At the entrance hall Severus opened the large doors and Harry took flight.  
  
Before he flew off Harry heard Snape say, "Good bye beautiful friend."  
  
Harry flew outside and made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, flying on the outside of the castle. He hovered by the closed window until he saw Ron entering the dormitory to fetch his books. Harry tapped on the window to get Ron's attention and waited for him to open the window. Ron looked up at the window and seeing that the bird wanted something he let it in.   
  
"Hey there you, what's a pretty bird like you doing at Hogwarts. Don't tell me you're Malfoy's new attempt at an owl. The last six left him because he was down right prissy." Harry cooed and jumped from Ron's arm on to the floor, where he mustered all his magic and transformed back into himself.  
  
"No I'm not Malfoy's new pet." Harry told his shocked friend.  
  
Completed in his task, Harry stood eye to eye with his best friend. "Bloody hell Harry. How come you never told me and Hermione that you could transform? And I might add into the rarest animagus form there is. Wait forget that, I don't want to hear it, what I do want to hear is why you never told us you were, y…you k…know gay?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself remembering a time after Quidditch practice, when he saw Seamus naked in the showers and how he quickly got a hard-on. Harry experimented with his body and knew for sure he was gay. He'd never tell Ron this but quickly came up with a lie to tell his friend.  
  
"Well um I, until recently I didn't really know myself. Guess I needed a truth potion to tell me that." He turned from Ron and went to his dorm to get ready for potions. After the night he had with his Potions Master Harry never expected to be in trouble first thing in the morning. During class his potion was a failure, and of course Snape began to rag on him about everything. Harry couldn't hold back his temper, and blasted Snape with a few choice words. Harry was sent straight off to the Headmaster's office right after he was informed that he would be serving detention at 8 tonight.  
  
Harry growled and muttered to himself as he walked, about annoying stupid greasy gits. Who shouldn't be teaching classes let alone be allowed to roam the halls of Hogwarts. Maybe he should just be locked in his room or tied to the bed. Harry mentally slapped himself. Sure he was mad at the git even though he was starting to like him.  
  
Harry stood at the statue of the gargoyle and began to rhyme off sweets finally one made the gargoyle slide sideways. He smiled. The password was Payday, a Muggle candy bar. He knocked but there was no answer behind the large oak door at the top of the stairs. Harry opened the door and he entered to wait for the Headmaster to return. Sitting on his usual perch was Fawkes the Fire Phoenix.   
  
_'Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. What has the Dark Lord done to your mind now, that has earned you the pink slip to come visit the very busy Headmaster?_' said a taunting voice. Harry froze; he could hear voices in his head. Was he going crazy even without the help of Voldemort? He chuckled again.  
  
_'Yeah right I'm hearing voices now in my head. No need to get paranoid, I'm just here to see Dumbledore it's not a big deal or anything.'  
_  
_'That's Professor Dumbledore to you Harry Potter_.' Harry looked at Fawkes who was watching him with a stern glare.   
  
_'Can, can you hear me?_' he thought really hard.  
  
_'Yes you numb skull I'm in no mood to share my thinking space with you. Even if I do like you_.'  
  
_'Um Fawkes its great that you can hear me, but you like me? Is that possible you like me Harry Potter? You're a Phoenix for Merlin's sake!'  
_  
_'Well than that makes us a perfect couple doesn't it?'_ Fawkes told Harry in his head.  
  
_'Well I guess if I was a Phoenix, I mean no offence but why would I be a phoenix?'_  
  
_'Harry do me a favor, Transform into your animagus form and look in to the mirror then tell me what you see._' And so Harry transformed in a matter of seconds. He turned to face Fawkes who seemed to be checking him out. Harry coughed to obtain Fawkes' attention again. Fawkes pointed a wing to a massive mirror over on the wall. Harry looked into the mirror and gasped and nearly screamed which of course would have resulted in singing.  
  
_'Merlin! I'm a Black Phoenix!_' Harry thought telepathically to Fawkes who didn't return his answer.  
  
"Well it seems you two have become better friends isn't that right Harry?" said a voice from behind him which Harry knew all to well. He turned to look into the twinkling eyes of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N:Um read and review and I will update as soon as i can 


	4. The Giant Squid

**Detention**  
  
"Harry can you return to your human form now please, and we will have a talk." Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at the Black Phoenix known as Harry Potter.  
  
Harry concentrated as hard as he could and it took a few minutes to return to himself. He was after all still shocked that he could talk to Fawkes. Harry had not seen what he looked like before, and the surprise was overwhelming knowing he was a rare Black Phoenix. Finally a pale looking Harry Potter sat down in the chair provided and looked at his Headmaster.  
  
"Would you care for some tea while I explain a few things to you about your magical animagus form?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry have a lemon drop while I set up tea and something to eat, I'm sure you are getting a bit hungry with all this transforming."  
  
Harry reached over and took a lemon drop from the large bowl on Professor Dumbledore's desk and popped it into his mouth. Unknowing that it was laced with calming draught. Professor Dumbledore handed Harry his cup of tea and set a plate of tacos beside him on the table. Harry gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Tacos Harry, a Muggle food they are really good." Harry shrugged and bit into the taco. "Now Harry I must tell you that I am truly impressed with you. A magical animagus? That hasn't happened in over 400 years and the fact that you are a Black Phoenix is also amazing."  
  
"Sir I thought that it was impossible to become a magical animagus?"  
  
"Not so Harry, just that it is very rare, very rare indeed."  
  
"I've read a small amount about the Black Phoenix before, but could you tell me more about them?"  
  
"Certainly my boy, as you know Fawkes here is a Fire Phoenix and can do many things. Fawkes as you know can carry immense loads which he demonstrated for you in your second year. He can also wield a deadly flame and his tears have extreme healing powers.  
  
"Now you Harry are a different kind of Phoenix all together. The Black Phoenix has the ability to wield a dark magic. Powerful enough to destroy Tom Riddle once and for all. Your feathers are very magical, one white feather from the back of a Black Phoenix, in a certain potion can bring back the dead. Now another ability is to read minds, not like Legilimency but read thoughts that are currently being thought. You can also alter those thoughts to your liking. I never want to see or hear about you using your abilities to harm anyone do you understand? It can easily cause the victim to go insane, if dealt with the wrong way. Harry I need you to also know this. You would be a very powerful asset to Lord Voldemort if he ever got his hands on you. He must never find out your form. You are the only Black Phoenix in existence so be very careful..   
  
Harry was shocked at what the Headmaster had told him before he got up and headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew last night Mr. Potter." said a icy voice from the corner of the room. Harry froze, he waited until the person emerged from the shadows. It was Snape and if looks could kill Harry could have sworn he was long dead and buried, swallowing the lump in his throat he said. " Professor." Harry could not hold back the groan and muttered, "Yes Sir," as he left the office.  
  
Harry walked down to the dungeons very slowly, knowing he would be in deep trouble and did not know what his Potions Professor would do to him now that he knew he was the Phoenix that he had just spent all morning pouring his heart out to. With a shaky hand he knocked on the door of Doom.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Harry walked in to see his Professor holding a sharp blade in his hands and an evil sneer on his face. Harry's eyes went wide with fear, _'was he going to kill me?'_ Harry thought.  
  
"Don't just stand there like and idiot close the door and get over here, this is what you will be doing for the next four hours."  
  
Harry walked slowly over to the table where a dead animal lay, Snape had removed its blood and was bottling and labeling it for future use. Snape snapped at Harry and began to bark out orders. " Since you like to think yourself above others, and want to spend your spare time with me. You will cut this up into 6 inch pieces and put them in these large mouth jars."  
  
"I am sorry Sir."  
  
"Pardon me? Did you just say something I would actually want to hear?"  
  
Snape glared his death glare at Harry and finished, " No, I didn't think you had said anything worth my while to listen to. Get to work!"  
  
Harry began to cut the animal up into the sizes that he was asked, it took almost the whole four hours to finish it. Harry looked up from the table with bloody hands and tired feet and said, " I'm finished Professor." Harry twisted his neck back and forth to get the kinks out of it while he waited for Snape to set him free from his detention. His luck didn't hold out though, Snape stalked over to the table and inspected his work then he said. "You will carry those two jars and follow me."   
  
Snape picked up the other two jars and headed out of the classroom. Harry looked at his teacher as if he grew another head, _'If I'm not done with detention, Merlin this is going to be one long night'_. Harry quickly gathered up the two heavy jars and followed Snape up from the dungeons and out towards the lake.  
  
"It is my unfortunate duty to feed the giant squid this week, that is why I was out here last night."  
  
"Oh." Harry said as he sat the jars down next to the ones Snape had already set on the ground.  
  
Snape just looked at Harry for a few minutes in contemplation. He shook himself out of his thoughts and waved his wand and the lids easily removed themselves from the jars. He levitated one of the jars out over the lake were the giant squid could normally be found and dumped it in, returning the jar to the edge of the water. The squid began to splash around as it's large tentacles came up to slap the surface of the water, grabbing at bits of food as they sank back into the abyss. Harry and Snape stood there watching until the squid stopped moving around. Snape again levitated the next jar out over the water and repeated the same process.   
  
Harry looked over at Snape who was watching the progress of the squids feeding. He looked sad in Harry's opinion he thought, _'Maybe he is worried that I will tell everyone what he told me this morning'.   
_  
"Sir, I won't ever tell anyone what you told me. I promise you, I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
Without looking away from the water Snape said, " And why should I even believe a word you say?"  
  
"Because I care," Harry reached up and ran his hand down Snape's face.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything on purpose to upset you, if I could help it."   
  
"I know it was not your fault, I should not have told a bloody bird my most trusted secrets."   
  
The two didn't speak for a few minutes and then Harry asked. "Are you really gay?"  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow and said with a sarcastic snooty voice as he waved his hands around dramatically, "Of course haven't you seen all my paramours lining up at my door just to be with me?"   
  
Snape then turned to look at Harry and said, "I am also sorry for the truth serum incident, I had no idea that you were gay. I know what it feels like to be outed, It was found that I was also gay during my school years, and it was a very hard time for me." Snape said.  
  
Snape felt the light caress on his cheek and sighed deeply closing his eyes, then he opened them and looked into Harry's gleaming emerald eyes. Without knowing what he was doing Harry leaned forward and engulfed Snape's mouth with his own. Harry pulled back from the kiss and blushed, realizing what he'd just done he backed away almost stumbling and ran as fast as he could towards the castle muttering an apology on his way.  
  
Snape couldn't believe Harry Potter had kissed him he was shocked. Harry's soft lips felt warm and smooth against his own. He closed his eyes to savor the memory of the small gentle kiss that Harry had placed on his lips.  
  
Snape withdrew his wand again levitating the two other jars out over the lake, dumped them and returned them to sit with the others. He then banished the four empty jars to his lab, and turned to head back up to the castle still thinking about the kiss.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could back to Gryffindor tower. Once he was safely inside and up in his dorm behind the curtains, he picked up his pillow holding it close he cried himself to sleep. The last thing Harry though before sleep took him was, _'I can't believe I kissed Snape.'_


	5. Polyjuice Surprises

Authors notes: Please Review I'd like to know what everyone thinks. This chapter contains rape scene.

"All right class listen up, we are now going to be working on your Metamorphmagus forms. Some of you will be able to accomplish this, but not all of you will succeed. It will take great power and concentration to get the transformation to work. I will ask you each to try to transform into someone else in this class, pick your person and study their body.  
  
Harry decided to try for Seamus he couldn't see himself turning into a girl, it just gave him shivers to even think about being a girl. Seamus seemed to be the best choice he almost had the same body type as Harry did.   
  
After a week of attempts only one other managed to transform. Hermione was upset that she had failed over and over and the trio spent countless hours trying.   
  
A Hogsmeade weekend came and Harry decided to try his Metamorphmagus form out. Harry changed into Seamus and the trio headed into town. Ron went with Hermione to the book store so she could buy a book she'd been searching for. Harry waved them off and said he would meet them at the Three Broomsticks later. Harry wandered around the town, he just wanted to browse the stores to see what they had, there was nothing he really needed.  
  
Without warning Harry and a few other students were surrounded by death eaters. Stunned and port keyed to an unknown location.  
  
Harry woke up in a cell on the floor, he looked around and found that there were at least thirteen others, all muggleborn students from Hogwarts along with him. Harry still looked like Seamus and he was a muggleborn.  
  
Harry looked through the bars on the cell door, and gazed out at the dark figures with cloaks and silver masks on. The room instantly quieted when another figure glided into the room. It was Voldemort, he peered inside the cell as he walked past his servants. Voldemort's scarlet eyes landed on Harry and he gave him a sadistic smile. Harry had a frightening feeling that Voldemort knew who he really was, despite his transformation. Voldemort looked to the right of the cell door and muttered something to one of the Death Eaters. Harry couldn't hear what Vodemort said he only heard the reply.  
  
"Yes My Lord the potion is ready for use."  
  
"Very well Severus, Since you have done so well in brewing it so quickly, you may have first choice."  
  
Harry looked around to see if anyone else in the cell had heard his teachers name, and found to his surprise that they were oblivious to what was happening outside of the cell. Harry turned back to listen more to the conversation going on outside, between Voldemort and his Potion's Master. Although the masks covered the Death Eaters noticeable features, Harry could still see part of the stoic mans face. Harry watched as his Professor's face drained of color, probably a reaction to what Voldemort had said to him.  
  
Severus turned his attention to the cell and then back to Voldemort. He cleared his throat and said quietly.  
  
"My Lord, I must ask that I be allowed to use the potion also, to ensure that no one finds out about this fun escapade of ours. I am afraid that these mudbloods are some of my students and could possibly return and inform that muggle loving fool of what I partook in. It would greatly increase my being found out as a spy for you my lord. If that were to happen you would not have a faithful spy at Hogwarts."  
  
Severus's eyes fell on Seamus, _'Bloody Gryffindor'_ Severus thought to himself. Since Severus's face was covered with his mask no one would be able to know who he was, even though his face was but mere inches from the cell door as he peered in.  
  
"Very well Severus, you may take the potion as well. It is time my servants to have a little fun."  
  
Voldemort backed away from the cell door as his servants entered.  
  
Harry was yanked from his thoughts as several Death Eaters entered the cell, armed with wands and vials of potions. The Death Eaters quickly downed the contents of the vials, and with in minutes transformed into unknown muggles. Once they had drank the potion they began to pick out their targets with their eyes.   
  
Harry watched as the Death Eaters drank their potions down, he could only distinguish three of the wizards. The first he saw to his right had blinding blonde hair, Harry assumed it was either Draco or Lucius Malfoy. It turned out to be both, as Harry looked on and saw the younger version of Lucius slowly changing into another person.  
  
Harry turned to his left and saw Snape rapidly transforming to what looked like a man with a broad chin, high cheekbones with black hair but longer than his usual. He had blue eyes and a perfect nose. Harry kept his eyes on Snape and began to travel down his newly acquired body checking out his defined chest and firm butt, Harry memorized the picture of the new Snape so he would be able to find him among the other Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to remove their masks and wait for Severus to pick his victim.  
  
Severus nodded to his Master and began to stalk around the cell. He looked around at the muggleborn students they were all boys he noticed ,and grimaced at how scared they all were. _'Of course they are scared you idiot, they are in a room full of Death Eaters about to be raped, and god knows what other sadistic pleasures this group could think of'_. Severus's eyes came to rest on Seamus, he thought he was cute for a Gryffindor. The Irish lad was kind of cute he admitted and shrugged, _'Oh what the hell, if I have to do this it might as well be him'_.  
  
Severus walked up to Seamus/Harry and stood in front of him. Voldemort nodded to the other Death Eaters and soon they all had victims of their own in hand.  
  
The Death Eaters roughly held their captives as they followed their Master to the ante room.   
  
"Now that you all have at toy, you may do with them what you wish. As long as they are in one piece when we return them to that muggle loving fool and his school."  
  
Harry had not uttered one word all the while they were lead out of the cell to the ante room. He listened as Voldemort said his cruel words and found out that they were not to be killed but returned to Hogwarts, that was a relief to Harry knowing that his fellow students would at least not be killed.   
  
Voldemort allowed his servants to go off to rooms in a long corridor in the fortress, and do what they wished with their prizes.   
  
Severus pulled the student along with him down a corridor and into a room with a bed, he locked the door. Even though there was a window on the door, with no curtain on it. It made him feel more secure, knowing no one would be able to come in or hear what was being said in the room. Voldemort would surely look in to see what his faithful servants were doing to their captives.  
  
Severus turned back to look at the scared Gryffindor, and internally chided himself for even thinking he would like to do this to him. He walked over to the bed where he'd placed the boy with a body bind spell.  
  
"I am sorry for what is about to happen, if it could be avoided I would do so at most any cost."  
  
"What is going to happen to me?" Seamus/Harry asked.  
  
"I have been ordered to have my way with you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to have sex with you, rape you, god I don't want to do this." Severus said as he sat down on the bed next to the boy.  
  
"What is going to happen after?"  
  
" I believe you are all to be released back to where you came from."   
  
Severus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and realized Voldemort was standing directly outside of the room, watching and waiting for Severus to do what he was told to do.  
  
"The Dark Lord is watching I must begin, I am sorry." Severus leaned forward and began to remove the boy's clothes.  
  
"Do it or they will kill you for being a traitor." Seamus/Harry said.  
  
"I will try to make it as painless as I can. I am so sorry." Once the boy was naked Severus said.  
  
"Let me make you feel good, so you won't hurt to much. I'm so sorry I have to do this, but he will be watching us all. They can't hear us but they can see, god I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Snape began to kiss the teen all over his face and down his neck. Seamus/Harry moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
Snape whispered in his ear, telling him to relax and try to calm himself as much as he could, that it would help if he trusted him to do this.  
  
The teen nodded and tried to relax.   
  
Snape continued to kiss and suckle the body, feeling awful that he was enjoying the site of the boy beneath him, Severus didn't think he could do what he was ordered to do.  
  
"I don't think I can do this, and if I don't, they will send someone in that will be even worse than I am.   
  
The teen said. "Imagine I am someone you would do this with." Seamus/Harry said.  
  
Severus whispered in the boy's ear, "Then can you believe that I am someone you would do this with?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Severus ran his hands slowly over the boy's body, enjoying the feel of the young pliant skin beneath his fingers. He began to travel his mouth down the route that his hand had started. Severus smiled, the youth was moaning lightly with pleasure from his touches. He wanted the boy to relax even more before the ultimate intrusion began. Severus started whispering words that would excite the teen, and make him open to Severus's advances.  
  
"God's Merlin you are so beautiful, your skin is so soft. I want to run my hands and mouth all over every inch of your skin. I want to map it out and find what would please you the most. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yes," Seamus/Harry gasped out as Severus attached his lips to a pert nipple, and began to suckle it gently.  
  
"Think of me as the one you love, the one person who you would like to be intimate with." Severus continued to suckle each nipple while his hands roamed down the boys sides and gripped on to his hips.  
  
"Yes." Harry was very relaxed now, he knew exactly who he wanted to be intimate with. It just happened to be the person right in front of him, and he was doing everything he could only have dreamed about.  
  
"Good, now what would you like me, your intimate partner to do next to you?"  
  
"Oh I, I don't know everything." Seamus/Harry moaned out.  
  
"Call me by the name of your intimate lover if you want, I only wish to please you, to make this special, instead of what it could be."  
  
"Yes I will, will you do the same. Call me by the name of the person you would like, to be in my place." Seamus/Harry said.  
  
"All right I will." Severus said as his final decent was at the naked boys erect penis. He blew hot breath over the shaft causing shivers to come from the boy. Eliciting a moan and the name of someone the boy would wish him to be, it was so low that Severus did not hear what he said.  
  
Severus looked up to the door seeing no one there he drew his wand and uttered a lubrication spell inside the boy and on his shockingly erect penis. Severus was thoroughly disgusted with himself for enjoying this. The boy did tell him to think of the one he would like to be in his place. It didn't help that this body was so close to the size and shape of the one he longed for.  
  
Severus was completely aroused and ready and the boy in front of him was just as wanton.  
  
Harry watched as Severus undid the front of his robes exposing soft white skin on his chest no hair except for a trail that led down to his pants. Harry held his breath as the wizard undid his trouser front and expose his large throbbing member. It was massive Harry wondered if the polyjuice made the drinker have the muggles penis instead of their own.  
  
Severus lowered his exposed body onto the naked boy and moaned at the feel of the hot youth's body beneath him. He began to rub himself against the boy and dove down and kissed the boy's neck saying. "Oh god this is so wrong to want you like this."  
  
"Please take me, I trust you. I don't want anyone else to do this, I want you."  
  
Severus looked into the youths eyes and saw for an instant green ever so green emerald eyes. The ones that he wished were beneath him in this intimate position. He pushed his knees between the boys and slowly the boy opened them. Severus lifted the boy's hips and placed his legs around his waist.  
  
" It may hurt when I enter you, can you push out as I enter, it will help to reduce the pain."   
  
The boy nodded as Severus leaned over him and centered himself at the boy's entrance. Severus slowly applied pressure.  
  
"Now push out," Severus said as he started to enter the boy. The boy complied and Severus slowly entered the heat of the youth. "Oh Merlin, are you ok?" Severus panted as he slid all the way into the tight heat.   
  
"Yes, oh god, oh god. Talk to me please as if I am him." Seamus/Harry chanted.  
  
"You feel so good Harry, you know I've wanted you ever since you kissed me out by the lake. I have been dreaming of having you beneath me, you are so beautiful to me." Harry was shocked to hear his name but quickly dissmised the thought as he snapped back into reality. Severus began to move in and out slowly at first then the heat of the passion and the fear of being caught enjoying this… this, Severus couldn't even say it. He took hold of the boy's erect and leaking member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.   
  
If Severus could have seen the door from his position he would have seen a smiling Lord Voldemort standing there watching Severus pump rapidly into the youth as he screamed.  
  
What Voldemort didn't know is that the scream he saw come from the youth was not of pain but of pleasure, shear pleasure at having the man he wanted pulling his climax from his body.  
  
Harry screamed out as he came his body convulsing around Severus's, he yelled out 'Sev' as he came not knowing if Severus would put the two names together and find out who was really beneath him.   
  
Severus felt the boy vibrate through his climax and it pulled his own from his body. He collapsed on the youth panting and gasping for air. They lay like that for several minutes gaining their equilibrium.  
  
Severus removed a small silver bracelet from his wrist and handed it to the boy. " I want you to keep this, it doesn't have any special protections, I would just like you to have something of me. The real person behind this façade, I am not one of them.  
  
Seamus/Harry looked up at Severus and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Severus helped the boy dress and walked him back out to the ante room where the others had gathered. Severus looked around at the students, a lot of them didn't look good. He was pleased that his boy did not have to suffer through the pains that he knew the others had. They picked up miscellaneous items off the floor that had been made into port keys. Each Death Eater took hold of their victims and port keyed them back to where they were found.


	6. Dragon's Blood

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please continue to review I will update as soon as I can.

Chapter 6

Once the Death Eaters had landed in several secluded areas in Hogsmeade, they each oblivated their toys and left.  
  
Harry wandered around town wondering what he was doing, until he saw Ron and Hermione running over to him.   
  
"Harry! Harry!" Hermione said then stopped just in front of him and gave him a piercing look. "Where have you been Harry James Potter, we have been searching for you for well over two hours. What were you thinking running off without any back up? What if Voldemort had shown up!"   
  
Ron just flinched, he stood back while his girlfriend let loose on his friend. It was rather frightening to watch Hermione, she reminded him of his mother, it made him shiver at the thought.  
  
"Well are you going to answer me?" She crossed her arms over her breast and stood tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"I… I really don't know. What time is it? The last thing I remember I was looking in the windows of the shops and that's it?"  
  
"Did you get hit on the head mate, or did you have a vision?" Ron asked hoping to stop Hermione's rampage before she started in on Harry again.  
  
Harry rubbed his head and then down over his scar. " I don't think so. I seem to be all in one piece, and I don't have the lingering headache I normally get from a vision. It's just I can't remember what has been happening for the past two hours." Harry said as he picked up Hermione's wrist and checked the time.  
  
"We should get you back to school maybe you were oblivated or someone put a curse on you, we have to take you to see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said thinking of all the possible reasons why Harry could not remember two hours worth of time.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, and I don't want to go see Madame Pomfrey. Lets just go back to the school I'm done here, are you?"  
  
"Yeah mate we finished hours ago, we were waiting for you at the Three Broomsticks, when you didn't show up we came out to find you." Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm here now and I am fine, lets just get back to the castle. I'd feel better knowing I was back behind the gates." Harry said and started walking toward the school closely followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
The trio headed up to their common room and claimed their spot by the fire where they normally sat to talk. Ginny came over just then so Harry gave her his chair and stood up and began to pace. He was twisting his hand over his wrist not knowing that the reason was because of the bracelet that now donned his arm. Harry used to have a watch that he wore there, but during the Triz Wiz Tournament it got waterlogged and never worked again. So it was not an unfamiliar feeling having something on his wrist. He just wasn't thinking clearly enough to realize it was not his old watch, but a bracelet given to him by the one he was falling for. Harry heard Dean call Ginny over to have a game of chess; she smiled and headed off, leaving the trio again to themselves.  
  
"Harry is there something else bothering you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know mate seems I should be remembering something but I can't." Ron looked at his friend worriedly. "But I'm sure its nothing just nothing." he replied . Harry was starting to get up from his chair, but Ron held him down with his arm signaling they needed to talk.

"Mate how come you never told me or Hermione that you were a Black Phoenix? I mean I could see Hermione being a snowing owl, and maybe me a spider but man becoming a magical animagus is very. Very rare even Dumbledore isn't one, and man he was the only one he who must not be named ever feared! That's just kind of hard to believe. Not that I don't believe you." Ron added as an afterthought

Harry just smiled and turned to Hermione. "Guy's I'm sorry I never told you about. You know my.... Preferences." Harry blushed then continued,"It's just been so hard you know. I mean me being the boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die and all is kind of hard, its no easy road. And if it meant that whole Rita Skeeter thing would happen again I'd be done for, I've had enough problems from Voldemort," Ron again flinched "And if he hasn't already ruined my life enough I have to make him snuff it for Merlin's sake." Harry yelled his face flushed with anger. Hermione and Ron looked at him flabbergasted at this new information so Harry told them bout the prophecy. There reactions were surprisingly calm with Ron patting him on the back with a "I knew it would be you to do it mate," and Hermione's" Are you sure you will be able to handle him AND your exams." All in all they took it VERY well. He stood up without any interruptions and headed for his dormitory to go to bed  
  
That night Harry slept better than he had in a long time. He had finally told his friends and they were very accepting of the news.  
  
The next morning Harry got up he threw a pillow at Ron's head, Ron mumbled he was up and rolled back over in his bed. Harry shrugged and left to take his shower, he would try to wake Ron up again after he came back in.   
  
Finally after much fighting to get Ron up and awake, they met up with Hermione in the common room and headed down to breakfast. Harry was eating his fill of eggs and bacon when a school owl came in and landed on his shoulder. Harry smiled at the owl and gave it a piece of bacon and took the note from it's leg. The owl hooted it's thanks and headed back out of the hall and up to the Owlery.  
  
_ Harry   
  
I would like you to join me for tea   
  
I look forward to our meeting.   
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
_  
Harry looked up towards the head table and caught the Headmasters eye and nodded his acceptance. Hermione and Ron looked at him questioningly so he told them.  
  
"Just a note for me to meet with Dumbledore, and no Hermione I don't know what its about yet."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and jumped, "Come on we've got potions in ten minutes!" She gathered up her books and headed out the door followed by Harry and Ron who was still stuffing food in his mouth as they went. Harry just laughed at his friends eating habits.  
  
The class waited quietly while the potions master gave out the instructions for today's assignment. It was a simple Pepper-Up potion and was more of a review to make sure they knew how to make the simple potions before they began on the next section of the course schedule.  
  
Harry was busy making his potion hoping to get it perfect at a stopping stage he looked over to see if his matched Hermione's that was always a good way to judge if he was doing it correctly.   
  
Little did he know that Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were planing to ruin his potion. When Harry back was turned they added some extra bats spleen and waited for the spectacular reaction. Of course Harry turned back around and paled when his cauldron started to smoke.  
  
He looked wide eyed at the bubbling mass of liquid and yelled get down, just in time for everyone to take cover as his cauldron exploded hitting the roof and landing upside-down on his workstation when it landed.  
  
Snape stormed quickly over to Harry's work station and yelled "Detention Potter at 7 this evening, you will clean up this mess then. Everyone else bottle up your potions label them and hand them in you are dismissed!" in a whirl of robes Snape returned to his desk.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day wondering if Snape would bring up the kiss, he was dreading his detention and was trying to sort out his thoughts, and what he would say to him if asked.  
  
Harry was in DADA at the time, the new teacher wasn't all that bad she was better than Umbridge. Professor Basil was nice and was better because she let them do practical work  
  
"Mr. Potter what is the best way to deal with Red Cap's?" Professor Basil said. Harry looked up shocked into and sudden answer and blurted out.   
  
"I didn't really mean to kiss you." Harry's face turned beet red and he put his head down on his desk and groaned loudly. The class was laughing so loudly that they hardly heard their Professor tell them to settle down.  
  
"Well I don't recall the kiss and I would if it had happened but I asked you what was the best way to deal with Red Caps, not kissing." She smiled as Harry looked up at her still as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"The best way to deal with a Red Cap is to freeze it or immobilize it before it can open its mouth to spit at you." Harry groaned out his answer.  
  
"Very good ten points to Gryffindor, and that is for the correct answer not the kiss." She smiled and turned back and walked to the front of the room. Harry put his head back down while the class again giggled furiously.  
  
Once the bell rang Harry quickly gathered his things and ran from the room as fast as possible all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry flopped down on the couch in front of the fire, putting his hands over his face while his elbows rested on his knees. No one bothered him as they all began to make their way into the common room from their last class of the day. After a short period of thinking Harry got up and got ready for dinner, after a brief look at the marauder's map that told him his path to the great hall would be clear. Harry was glad that he wouldn't bump into anyone he didn't want to see on his way. He canceled the spell on the map and tucked it into his trunk locked it and headed down to eat. Harry walked to the empty Gryffindor table and plopped down on the bench in his usual spot and waited nonchalantly for the others to arrive. Every thing was fine, students were coming in and not saying anything until Professor Basil walked by his table and smiled at him.   
  
The Slytherins began to make loud jeering noises and obnoxious catcalls could be heard also. Ron and Hermione came in just then and took up their posts on either side of Harry.   
  
"Um mate what was that all about in DADA class?" Ron whispered.  
  
"It's nothing I was just thinking out loud is all." Harry replied.  
  
"So who did you kiss and not mean to?" Ron asked wondering who his best friend was going on about.  
  
"Its nothing forget it will you. I just want to eat and forget I even exist." Harry groaned and hung his head. Harry played more with his food as he thought about his upcoming detention. He finally gave up on eating and pushed the plate away feeling slightly queasy all of a sudden."  
  
Harry walked slowly down to the dungeons to Professor Snape's class. He knocked on the door a curt enter was all that he was given. He looked up from the floor to his professor and waited to find out what he would be doing. Snape looked up from his desk and began to give Harry his orders.  
  
"You will be bottling Dragon's blood into small shatterproof jars. It is highly toxic to the skin and will eat through your clothing and your skin. I suggest you wear the dragon's hide gloves that are over on the back counter to do this."   
  
Harry looked at the large cauldron full of nasty black thick blood and began to bottle it, forgetting the gloves that professor Snape had warned him to use. Harry was almost through when a barn owl swooped down from the small opened window and accidentally knocked one of the vials over onto Harry's clothes. Harry could feel his skin starting to burn were the blood had eaten through his clothes he looked up and yelled. "Professor the owl spilled the blood on me."  
  
Snape was up and to him within seconds, "Of all the stupid irresponsible brainless things you could have done Potter." Snape pulled the sleeves and poured some liquid from a vial that he had in his pocket for just such emergencies.  
  
"If you had worn the gloves as I recommended _this_ wouldn't have happened." Snape took hold of Harry's sleeves and began to pull them up to check the rest of his skin. He gasped at what he saw next.  
  
"Where did you get this!" Snape was holding on to Harry's arm with a vice like grip.  
  
"I… I don't know."  
  
"Do you think just because you are Dumbledore's golden boy you can steal something from a friend and not get in trouble? Did you think you could just steal this from your own dorm mates without someone finding out Potter."  
  
Harry pulled his arm from Snape and yelled, " I didn't steal anything, and I don't know how I got it. It was just there!"  
  
Snape looked into Harry's eyes trying to see if he was lying or not. Finding no hint of falsehoods he stormed off to his personal cabinet and retrieved a vial of silver green liquid and stalked back over to where Harry stood.  
  
"Drink." Snape ordered as he thrust the vial into Harry's hands.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do not ask unnecessary questions and do as you are told Potter, Drink!"  
  
Harry was worried he didn't know what the potion was for, he didn't know if it was to help his arms so he downed the vial of nasty tasting green goo.  
  
Harry began to feel dizzy and he began to see images of himself and Snape making love. Opening his eyes wide when he realized it was a memory, he looked down at his wrist were the bracelet was and then back up to Snape.  
  
"It was you not Seamus wasn't it." Snape said not meaning it as a question but as a defeated statement. He turned and walked back to his desk and sat down, closed his hands into fists drawing blood from his fingernails digging into the palms.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I will tell Professor Dumbledore in the morning. I will probably be sentenced fast and I will not say anything to the press."  
  
"No Severus." Harry walked over and placed his hand on his teacher's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want that, I knew it was you Severus, that was why I asked you to think of one you would make love to. When you said my name I couldn't believe it. I was so happy."  
  
Harry leaned down and attempted to kiss Snape's lips but Snape only backed up, pushing his chair away he stood up moving as far away from Harry as he could get.  
  
"You must leave now I am not allowed to touch a student. It is against the rules, you will not have to take my classes again if you do not wish to."  
  
Harry tried to get closer but Snape only looked at him with rage, "Get out Potter!"  
  
Harry was startled at the sound of Snape's voice and turned as fast as he could and ran from the room.   
  
Harry didn't want to go back to the common room where he would be questioned as to how he got out of detention early so he headed up to the Owlery and sat down against one of the walls and cried. Harry looked down at the bracelet on his arm and ripped it off and was about to throw it when an idea struck. Harry looked up to find Hedwig hooting soothingly on his shoulder. "Thanks girl," He petted her feathers and got up to find a piece of parchment and quill that was normally in the Owlery for forgetful students. Harry began to write.  
  
_Dear Professor Snape,  
  
I guess you know how I really feel about you now. I care about you, with every breath I take. The pressure of everyone's hope's weighs me down every day. I struggle so much to keep my self-alive mentally, that I forget that I have people counting on me to stay alive long enough to destroy Voldemort. That is really all they care about, as long as I can destroy him they will be satisfied. Whether I get myself killed in the process or not they don't care. After I got my memories back of our night together, for a millisecond I thought I really had someone who cared for me, as Harry. Not the boy who fucking lived. I guess even the smallest miracles will come crashing down on you at some point. You should have this back I know longer need it, as you now know who I really am. Thank you for every thing you have done. You showed me that there is some good in this world. And its worth fighting for.  
  
Harry.  
_  
Harry folded the letter around the bracelet and gave it to the snowy white owl who he thought was his dear Hedwig to deliver to Professor Snape's quarters. She hooted softly and pecked him on the ear before heading out into the night. Harry got up from the floor and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower hopefully he would be able to sleep, without dreams.  
  
As Harry disappeared into the castle the owl returned and transformed into a bushy-hared witch by the name of Hermione Granger. She opened the letter and read it. Her face fell at what she read. _Poor Harry_ she thought, she returned the letter to its envelope and gave it to the real Hedwig and told her where to deliver it. Hermione watched as the owl headed off and thought, _Harry has some major explaining to do_.


	7. Crucio!

Chapter 7

As he eyes began to focus Harry looked around at the unfamiliar building. It was very dirty; the windows were covered with an inch think of dust that you couldn't see out of it if you tried. Everything in the room seemed dingy and dull, it reminded him of Hogshead he'd been in before.   
  
_'Is this a dream?_' Harry wondered. When he turned his head he saw himself in a mirror and looked at the flaming eyes of hell that looked back at him. _'Nope it's not a dream, what are you up to now Voldemort?'_ Harry waited and watched hoping to gain information as to what was going on.  
..................................................  
A man was dragged in kicking and screaming and dropped on the floor in front of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"_Tell me the prophecy now or I will kill you slowly and very painfully."_ The evil and most powerful Dark Lord snarled at the man lying on the floor before him.

Harry looked at the man on the floor trying to see if he knew who he is. He had large thick glasses and he resembled Professor Trelawney as it he was her, oh no it can't be. Harry thought _'If he knows the prophecy then I'm in trouble.'_ Soon the beaten man began to talk Harry could see the smirk of defiance on his face. Sure the man would tell him the prophecy if it meant getting out alive. That didn't mean he was going to explain it to them, they'd just have to figure it out themselves.  
  
"_The power to destroy is hidden in Saturn. Seek out Saturn to gain the power over all. The lights true warrior shall lift us all from darkness with the powers Saturn holds. Should the darkness receive the power of Saturn before the light, then we shall live for all eternity in the dark. To uphold the power of Saturn seek and use the Elixir of Power. "  
_  
Before Harry could find out what had happened to the man that looked so much like his professor, the vision shifted and he was now in a large library surrounded by death eaters all with their noses in books, looking for something.  
  
_"Lucius!"  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Have you found out what that idiots prophecy means?"  
  
"Not yet my lord we are working to find out how to summon Saturn to us_." 

_"Work harder next time. You may leave." And the vision faded_  
Harry woke up without pain but still groggy from the night of restless sleep and visions. He thought about what he had seen and decided that the Headmaster should be told as soon as possible. Harry quickly showered and dressed, grabbing his books for the day he headed off in search of Professor Dumbledore.   
  
When he reached the stone gargoyle he mentally cursed at himself for not asking for the password. Harry stood for several minutes just rhyming off the names of any and all sweets he could think of. The gargoyle gave a disapproving look and moved when he called out the simplest candy, _'Lemon drops'_. Harry walked up the stairs quickly and knocked on the door a few seconds later the door opened to a cheery twinkling eyed Headmaster.  
  
"Ah good morning Harry, what may I ask brings you here so early in the morning, would you care for some tea or a lemon drop perhaps?"  
  
"Yes thank you sir," Harry took the offered sweet and sat down while the Headmaster set tea up for them. After they had half of the tea down Dumbledore asked.  
  
"So is there something you wish to discuss with me Harry?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster I had two different visions last night." Professor Dumbledore sat quietly as Harry recited both visions back to him.   
  
"This is indeed very good information Harry I'm glad you brought it to my attention so quickly. I will see what I can find out about both the prophecy and if Professor Trelawney's brother is still with us. Now I think that breakfast is being served in the hall and your friends are probably wondering where you are right about now, I will not keep you any longer."  
  
"Thank you Sir, and sorry for coming to see you so early." Harry stood up.  
  
"It's no problem my boy, you can come to me anytime you need me. Now off you go." Professor Dumbledore smiled and ushered Harry off to the great hall for breakfast.   
  
At lunch Harry noticed that Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were not at the head table and asked Professor McGonagall where they were as she walked past.  
  
"They were called away on an important errand, nothing for you to worry about Mr. Potter." She smiled and continued on her way to the head table.  
  
That night again Harry had another vision, but this one took a turn for the worse.  
  
_"Lucius! You have failed me, and you know I do not allow failure in my ranks."  
  
"Yes my lord but we didn't know what was involved and were mislead by the idiot."_  
  
"_Does not matter you should have checked everything out. 'Crucio!"_ the dark lord bellowed and Lucius went down to the ground screaming in agony. Voldemort did not let up on the curse and it was effecting Harry just as much as it was Lucius. Harry began to scream which woke Ron and his dorm mates up. Ron had Neville run to find Madame Pomfrey but returned to say she was not in Hogwarts.   
  
"She… isn't here. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are gone too." Neville stuttered out breathlessly as he'd just ran back from the infirmary.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do so he wrapped Harry up in a blanket and scooped him up in his arms and ran off to find the one person he knew that could possibly help Harry using potions.  
  
Ron finally found the doorway to Professor Snape's chambers and began to yell.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
The door snapped open exposing a rumpled and very annoyed Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but Madame Pomfrey and Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall are not here, I didn't know who else to turn to. Harry is having a vision again and he won't stop screaming."  
  
Snape looked at the boy who had been silenced by a spell but still screamed in pain. He reached over and took the screaming boy from Ron's arms turned and put him in his bed.  
  
Ron stood in the doorway and watched as the potions master gave his friend 4 vials of liquid and he calmed down and fell asleep. Snape turned to him and said.  
  
"Go back to your dorm and get some sleep Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter will sleep now. I will send a house elf to retrieve his clothes for the morning."  
  
Ron didn't really want to leave Harry with Snape of all people, but seeing his peaceful sleeping face he nodded, "Thank you sir, good night." Turned and went back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry moaned in pain at his muscles and joints, they still hurt from the lingering effects of the crucatius curse. He opened his eyes slowly expecting to be in the infirmary but to his surprise he was in a room that he'd seen only once before. He was in Snape's bedroom; he looked around frantically and lifted up the sheets to see that he was only in his boxers. Harry snapped the bedding back down around him and blushed when Snape casually strolled into the room.   
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter I trust you are feeling better?"  
  
"Yes… Sir. Sir? How did I get here?"  
  
"It seems that your friend Mr. Weasley had no other option but to bring you here last night during one of your visions. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were all out of the castle at the time."  
  
"Oh… um thank you sir." Harry blushed again. "Sir were are my clothes?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley did not have the foresight to bring them, I took the liberty of calling the house elves who sent down your things, they are over on the chair by the fire. I will leave you to get dressed." He turned and was about to leave when he said. "I also had the elves deliver breakfast when you are finished you can join me."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said, Snape nodded and left without another word.  
  
Taking a deep breath Harry walked out of the room and found Snape sitting at a small round table drinking tea. Harry walked over and sat in the chair across from him not saying a word and just sat there.  
  
"Is the food not acceptable?"  
  
"Oh no I just didn't know if I should help myself or not."  
  
"Yes you may, go on eat."  
  
They ate in silence both not knowing what to say to the other. When Harry had finished he lingered trying to come up with something to say, but Professor Snape had beaten him to it.  
  
"Why did you give it back?"   
  
"Wha-?" Harry started to ask but Professor Snape cut him off   
  
"The bracelet, why did you give it back?"   
  
"Oh that, I don't know really. I guess I thought you should have it. Its just Professor.... I think I'm in love with you." Harry looked up in to those two penetrating onyx eyes and frowned. Inside them he saw loneliness, hatred, sadness and what was it... Hope? Harry closed his eyes and breathed through his nose in a calming way waiting for Professor Snape's reaction. When Harry opened his eyes he almost fell of his chair in shock at what he saw. Professor Snape was SMILING! A bark of laughter left Snape's mouth and then he continued to laugh.   
  
"Potter of all the idiotic things you could have done, why have you fallen in love with your greasy git of a potions master?" his smile faltered as he slid his mask back in place.  
  
"Why?" he asked again.   
  
Harry was still in shock but shook himself out of his stupor and answered Professor Snape. "It's just, you know? The way you walk, talk your whole demeanor it's intoxicating."   
  
"Potter you naive imbecile, you have no idea of what I am capable of doing. The swish of my robes, or the way I talk however, _'**intoxicating**' _it may be, is nothing to fall in love with." Professor Snape emphasized the word intoxicating.   
  
Harry blushed and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Potter look at me." Professor Snape's voice quivered.  
  
Harry looked up and was surprised by a single tear as it slid down Snape's cheek. He couldn't believe it. Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was crying!  
  
"Don't you get it Potter? Those Muggles you try to save every year, _**I kill them**_. The bastard, whom you must kill, **_I Serve_**! I'm not what you think I am. I have no hopes or dreams; my future has already been planned out for me. I have only a few deeds to do in this world, other than that I am dead weight! Get it through your thick head, **_I am_** a Death Eater ok? Don't make this any harder than it is already is."   
  
"Professor I'm sure if you'd ask Professor Dumbledore-."   
  
"No I will not, that old coot however annoying he is has done all he can for me. Potter I can see you are doing better, you may leave my office. Now!" he ordered.  
  
Harry flinched and rose from his chair.   
  
"I'm sorry Professor, um thank you for helping me again." Harry said in a sort of dead voice as he walked to where the door would be and stopped. "Um Professor Snape? I can't open the door...."   
  
Snape whipped his eyes with the back of his hand and got up and sauntered over to the door. He put his hand on the door and said '_ Ouvrir'_ and a handle appeared. He pulled it and the door opened and held the door for Harry as he walked out. Harry turned around to say his goodbyes and instead decided against it. Instead Harry brutally smashed his lips to his Professor's putting his hands at Severus hips, pulling them closer together. Snape stood there shocked but got lost into the feeling of Harry's lips and kissed back. Harry asked for entrance by biting his lip and was granted it when Professor Snape issued a moan, opening his mouth wide enough for his tongue to slip though. He urged it forward till it met the wet depths of Professor Snape's mouth. Harry tasted his Professors mouth until Professor Snape's tongue came to join Harry's. They battled for dominance leaving them breathless and only when they separated for air did Harry speak. "Wow I was wrong Severus. I do love you." And with that Harry turned around and ran out of the dungeons.

* * *

A/N: ill be away to california. Thursday-Sunday.. so i wont be able to post for a while.. um mabey right before i leave i can whip up the next chapter. On no there i go again... sounding like a chef.. well i will leave you to your ponderings...Adios! Read and Review.thnx. 


	8. Luminescent Attacks

Chapter 8  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could out of the dungeons but was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing him and pulling him into a dark crevice. He was about to put up a fight when he saw who it was.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hey Potter so how are the snogging sessions going with Professor Snape?"  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?"  
  
"Wait don't answer that I do not need the details of you two together. Don't be stupid Potter I know what you and Snape have been doing, its obvious that you two got something going on maybe you are shagging him too."  
  
"Malfoy let me go or you will be sorry."  
  
"Lighten up there Scarhead, I won't say anything to anyone about you and Snape. As long as you help me out with a situation I'm in."  
  
"And just why would I help you?"  
  
"For the simple reason of the fact you know I have a close contact at the Daily Prophet that would just love this story. Boy Who Lives Shagging Death Eater" Draco smirked  
  
"Fine what do you want." Harry said in defeat.  
  
"Not here and not now," Draco said as he looked around seeing people starting to fill the corridor. "I will send you and owl with a time and place."  
  
"Fine but this better not be some sort of trick to get me to Voldemort or your father." Harry said.  
  
"It isn't, now go before people see you here talking to me."  
  
Draco slithered back into the shadows more and Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor tower. On his way he saw that the Headmaster and Poppy had returned from their important meeting at the ministry along with Professor McGonagall. He waved at them and continued on to Gryffindor. Once Harry was through the door he was pulled along by they sleeve of his robe to the corner chairs. Hermione stood over his and cast a silencing spell and folded her arms in front of her and said. "Spill it Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I read the letter, that was me you idiot. What would have happened if someone else got a hold of that letter? You and Professor Snape would be in trouble. You should look more carefully at you owl next time."  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Yes now spill it, what was that letter all about."  
  
Harry sighed and began his story he told Hermione everything and he asked her to promise not to tell Ron yet. He was still afraid of what his mate would say or do about all the information. Hermione agreed and kept her word and did not tell Ron anything.  
  
The morning of the Hogsmeade visit Harry received an owl from Draco, he asked him to meet him at the Three Broomsticks. Harry looked up and gave a small nod to Draco to show him he would meet him there.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry headed into town and were shopping and just looking around. They met up with Remus Lupin and went into the Three Broomsticks to talk. Ron and Hermione decided to check out Zonko's before they would meet up with Harry in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So Harry how are you?" Remus asked hoping that Harry was better.  
  
"I'm doing ok Remus, I miss him a lot of times and I still have nightmares about the veil."  
  
"I'm sorry Kiddo, I miss him too."  
  
"Its getting better I don't have them all the time anymore. I just wish I could have done something to save him. I still hear him calling me as if he isn't really gone."  
  
"I do to, its like there wasn't any closure to his life, when he went through the veil." Remus said.  
  
They talked about the marauders and laughed at some of the things they did, Ron and Hermione joined them to listen to some of the tales. When Harry spotted Draco walking towards the table. Ron looked ready to kill the ferret and Hermione tensed upm but Draco just blew them off as if they were not even there and looked towards Harry.  
  
"I didn't think you would be bringing all your servants with you Scarhead?"  
  
" I didn't and they are called friends." Harry rebutted.  
  
"What ever, so you even have a pet werewolf to tag along with you." Draco looked at Lupin.  
  
"Enough Draco lets go over there and sit down and then you can tell me what is so important."  
  
"Fine." Draco gave an extra look back at Remus his eyes quickly traveled up and down his muscular form. He turned and sat down at the table that Harry had found.  
  
"So what is so important?"  
  
"My father as you know is the dark lords follower, I am suppose to join him and I want a way out."  
  
"So you come to me?"  
  
"Yes you are the one the light side looks too for their safety."  
  
"Yes but they shouldn't, why don't you talk to Dumbledore?"  
  
"I was thinking about that but I wanted to know if you would go with me or put in a good word with the old man."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Send me an owl when you find out what I'm suppose to do, and use a school owl everyone knows what your owl looks like and it would be kind of suspicious if your owl suddenly brought me a letter."  
  
"All right I will do that. I will talk to the headmaster for you and get back to you."  
  
"Thanks Scarhead" Draco smirked as Harry just shook his head at Draco. Draco had been looking back at Lupin checking him out in Harry's opinion so he asked.  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco bristled.  
  
"Remus Lupin I watched you check him out earlier and you are still doing it from over here."  
  
"What ever I've got to go before some one sees me with you and kills me right on the spot." Draco stood and headed out the door. Harry smiled as he saw a blush rise on Draco's face, but got up and returned to the table with is friends.  
  
They left separately but ended out on the street together heading back to school. The snow had begun to fall early this year and the ground was now covered with sticky snow just perfect for a snowball fight. Harry noticed that Draco had met up with them on their trek back to the school and was just close enough to Remus to--. Wham Harry hit Remus with a snowball and Remus fell over on top of Draco. Draco was in shock and Remus was trying to remove the snow from his eyes when he looked down all he could see was the flushed face of the person he was laying on. He went to move and a small gasp came from the mouth of the person below him. Remus could feel the arousal building under him and it was not only his. Finally able to see he was surprised at who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." Remus said and blushed at the closeness.  
  
"I... it's all right but could you get off me now before anyone sees me with a werewolf mauling me." Draco was trying to use his slytherin mask to hid his want for Lupin to continue to stay right were he was.  
  
They stood up and brushed the snow off and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well Harry I will see you soon." Remus turned and looked at Harry and headed off after one more long look at Draco. Harry grinned and walked over to Draco and whispered.  
  
"I knew you liked him, hope you enjoyed that little snowball I threw at him." Harry turned and laughed as the walked away he couldn't stop himself as he remembered the shocked and blushing face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Monday came too early for the group as potions was the first on their agenda. Groaning they headed off to the class in hopes of not loosing to many house points for the day. Harry had forgotten his potion book and told them he would catch up to them and ran off to get his book from the tower. On his way back Nott and Pansy Parkinson stopped him. Pansy waved her wand and placed a silencing spell around the group. Pansy started hexing him even before he got out his wand to counter their attack. Harry was being hit with several dark spells that he didn't know how to counter. He put up his shields and hoped they would hold up to the spells that were coming at a rapid pace, from the 2 powerful slytherin students. Harry was growing weaker and his shield was not gong to last. Nott was the first to cast the crucatius spell on him and then Pansy followed. Harry could feel the life draining out. Then it stopped. A black sphere of light gathered around him and stopped the incoming curses. Relieved he tried to sit up but was stopped by a sudden shot of pain. The pain was excruciating. His limbs were shaking, and he felt as if something was being ripped out of him. The black ball faded from around him and Pansy and Nott stared at him in shock. There eyes suddenly darted to each other and they ran for it. Before Harry could get any help another black sphere formed over his body he looked up to see thin layers of fog gathering right over him. They gathered and formed a bird like shape over him. His eyes widened it was him! Or it would have been if he were in his animagus form. The bird form rose in the air and through the ceiling and it disappeared. Did he just dream that? He closed then reopened his eyes to see a bright corridor he was so tired. He just wanted to fall asleep right then and there and not wake up for a very long time. He closed his eyes that's when he heard a whooshing he reopened his eyes, for what felt like the millionth time and saw 8 balls of different colored lights coming at him. 3 of the balls detached themselves from the group and headed in different directions. The other 5 came towards him. He was to weak to get out of the way so he just waited for what was to come. The 5 balls hit him with a strong force pushing him back a few feet but after the lights faded he was to tired to wonder what had happened. He fell asleep right there and didn't wake up until lunchtime.  
  
**A/N: um yo all you faithful readers. i will be in california till Monday like noon time. Um please review this and tell me what you think. Luv ya! hugs**


	9. Open Waters

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry its been so long but I have been busy with school and crap. Um I have gotten a lot of reviews and i want them to keep coming. Anyways i hope you can all forgive me and read this next chapter and send in your thoughts. Oh and thanks to my wonderful beta reader!!!!! PEACE!

0.o

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan and stared at the corridor ceiling. He brought his head upright propping himself on his elbows. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain through his head and lay back down. He was still so tired and his body felt like lead. Harry closed his eyes again and rested his head once more hoping he would feel better soon. It was not to be, as a vision took over his mind. 

**Vision**

_Deep green water around him was cool to his flesh. His eyesight darted from the sandy bottom to the water particles that were in focus infront of his eyes. A swish of his tale and he jetted down 13 feet. He turned his attention to a small grove at the side of a dark cave in the murky water. Harry began to swim over towards it; his green eyes darted down to a silver pool in the midst of it all. Quicksilver, the substance is solid yet when it is prodded it separates. Water had no effect on the substance as it held its form without being diluted in the water. The motionless pool was quite intriguing to Harry and he wondered why he was there in the first place. Suddenly the water temperature began to change the chill settled in his scaly body the drop in temperature was at least 60 degrees colder. The scales that had adorned his lean arms now changed back into the flesh of his normal body he looked down to see the same happening where flippers and fins were now his rather small feet again appeared. The depth of the water was drowning him slowly s suffocating him from lack of air. His lungs constricted a last time as his gills disappeared. Harry struggled to move but an unknown power held him down in the murky water depths. Harry could feel his legs start to cramp and his lungs finally gave out. Looking up, the lights of the afternoon sun glistening on the waters surface slowly dimming into the blackness of unconsciousness._

**End Vison**

For the second time that day he drifted back to consciousness. Harry sat up gasping for breath as his lungs refilled with air. He stood up this time without any pains and slumped back down to the dungeons .He needed to talk to someone and the only Professor on his mind was of course Snape. Glancing at the familiar hallway he cautiously approached Snape's office door and knocked three times. He waited for a moment then heard a faint "Enter" as the handle appeared before him, Harry walked forward into the office to see Snape sitting behind his desk grading papers. Snape straighten up as Harry entered the room. Putting on his usual scowl he nodded to the chair and said none to nicely a simple yet harsh" Sit". Harry did as he was told and sat with a "poof" as the air from the seated cushion escaped.

"Professor I need to talk to you about something that's happened... Recently. " He added as a after thought. Snape looked up from his work. Sighing he put the papers down and looked towards Harry arching one elegant eyebrow. After a few moments of silence Snape spoke. "Well? Talk!"

"Oh, ok well this morning I was attacked by two of your slytherin students. During that attack something strange happened. As you know my animagus form is, was a phoenix but it left me during the attack because I was too weak to hold it to me. There were a bunch of lights or balls that floated around after than. 6 of them, 3 shot right into me and another 3 took off somewhere else. What I was hoping was that maybe you might know what happened to me or what those lights were?"  
"I do not know what the lights were but one as you explained came in here and went into me also." Snape thought about what the young wizard had said then added, "What do you mean the phoenix was your animagus. You can't just loose the form once you've received it."

"I watched it leave sir, its not in me anymore, so this isn't something normal that a wizard goes through?"

"No it is not, I have a spell that I can use to see if you are still an animagus? At Harry's nod Snape cast a dark spell to show the person's animagus form, this spell was classified dark because it's magic was invasive and could harm a wizard or witches magical core if held for too long within the spell. He was shocked when all that came out of his wand tip was three very indistinct wisps of silver smoke no definition or form what so ever.

"Se...Sir, is there something wrong?" Harry asked as he looked at the frown of confusion that came over Snape's face.

"What, you may be correct in your assumption of the missing animagus form, but from the spell I just performed it shows 3 different forms. I did not get a clear view of them so I can not tell you if they are actual forms or something else. The spell did not work the way it should have. Perhaps your magic was blocking the spell for protection." Snape still had a furrowed brow but turned to look at the young wizard. Seeing that he needed medical attention he spoke again.

"I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey after what you said happened earlier."

"I don't think I can make it on my own and it would be hard to explain what happened to her, do you think you could take me up there?"

"I suppose, but you will have to wait for a while. I have a few more papers to grade that are for my next class. I have some potions that Poppy has asked for I shall bring them along to the infirmary when we go."

Harry nodded and pulled a chair up beside the professor and began to read while the other wizard marked the papers. As the young wizard watched the careful elegant stroke of the quill graze across the pages, his eyes went into a trance as they followed the movements and sounds. Before he knew it Harry Potter fell asleep sitting beside his professor.

After an hour of grading Snape was growing weary, his arms felt like lead or so he thought. Looking to his left he found the cause of the deadened weight on his arm. Harry had fallen asleep and was leaning against his arm as a pillow. He stared at the young Gryffindor for a few minutes before he shook him lightly to wake him from his slumber.

"Mr. Potter, it is time to go."

Rubbing his eyes as he sat up Harry looked around and realized he had fallen asleep waiting, he looked up at his teacher and blushed, saying a small "Sorry." As he got up to follow Snape out of the office. In the infirmary Madame Pomfrey bristled around him checking him over for any and all hidden injuries. Finding a few bumps and bruise she gave him a potion and let him go. Outside the door he met up with Snape again.

"Since you missed most of the daily meals, I have asked the elves to bring dinner for two to my quarters. Or would you rather go back to your dorm and wait for breakfast."

"Thank you, I am starving." Snape nodded and turned briskly in the direction of the dungeons, Harry followed behind not saying a word.

The late dinner was filling the two wizards conversed lightly about any topic that did not directly relate to the strange relationship that was forming between them. Keeping close to topics that had to do with school, adding a bit about the attack along with the animagus issues. When the looked at the time they were shocked to find it was 10 o'clock and it was well past curfew.

"I believe it is time for you to return to your dorm, I have to begin brewing the Wolfsbane potion and I will need to order some quicksilver as I am almost out."

"I know where you can get some." Harry spoke up not wanting the evening to end when they were getting along so well.

"Where would you fine quicksilver, it is a very rare and hard to acquire item. Also very expensive I might add." Snape told the young wizard.

"It's in the lake, come on I will show you." Harry told his professor as he grabbed his hand and began to lead him out of the door, his excitement brimming at the thought of showing Snape the strange supply and where it was.

Without thinking of the weather or that it would be too bloody cold to go into the lake. Harry pulled Snape down to the waters edge where he stopped and pointed as he looked back at Snape. Breathlessly he said, "It's down there." Again without thinking Harry turned back to the water and dove in.

Snape stood stock-still shocked that his student had dove headfirst into the frigid cold water of the lake. I might have been magically warded against freezing over solid but it was still below the normal temperatures for swimming. Thinking that Harry and quite literally gone over the edge of sanity and had now attempted suicide. Severus Snape had no other option than to go in after the insufferable brat.

Once Harry was fully submerged beneath the icy depths his animagus form took hold. His hands and feet began to grow webs, the sides of his neck rippled and expanded to produce gills for breathing, he thought this was just great. It was just like when he had the gilly weed in the Triz Wiz tournament. This was better though as his body temperature lowered to the level of the water, I am a merman. He smiled and looked at his new body parts amazed at how easy it was to move about under the water's surface. When he looked up he could see perfectly clear and in his vision was the picture of Snape diving in after him. Harry swam up close and took hold of the potion master's hand, without a second thought he began a rapid descent down to the darkened depths of the lake.

He forgot that his poor professor was not a merman and was now lacking much needed air from being pulled so far down in the water. His lungs were out of air and they wanted to collapse from the weights of the deep. Harry could feel the man trying to free up his hand from the strong hold he had on it to no avail. About to succumb to the blackness that was beginning to cloud his vision Snape slumped in Harry's grip. Harry turned fast when he felt the change in his teachers movements and regretted being so impulsive, as to just pull a man down into the water where he couldn't get air. Thinking fast even if it might have been another stupid idea, Harry bit into the slack neck of Snape. His mermidian impulses knew that this would work. Removing his now slightly elongated fangs from the neck he watched as gills began to form where his teeth had penetrated, shifting his head to the other side he bit again into the pale neck. Then with one last effort he put his hands on both sides of Severus' face taking his mouth to lock with his own. Harry blew in the needed breath the man had been lacking. Sufficiently bringing the almost comatose man back to his normal self and when he did his eyes locked with they young wizard who's lips were pressed to his own.

Realizing that somehow he was saved from a cold death, Snape looked into the emerald eyes of his student. The feel of the life giving breath replacing the saline muddy waters of this magical lake. As the young man pulled away he smiled and took up his hand again, leading them on to where ever it was that he had been planing to go.

Harry tugged on Snape's hand as they both enjoyed the gilled swim and the freedom to go so far below the water's surface without aid. Harry pulled his teacher close and stopped before a large mass of what looked like silver liquid floating right before them.

After Harry had pointed out the mass of floating liquid Snape knew it was the rare quicksilver that he'd be in need of soon. The liquid seemed to be contained in this section of water and if he estimated it right, if they attempted to extract a small portion of it the rest of the mass would dissipate within the water killing every fish and life that resided in the lake. He watched as Harry pulled his wand out and was about to attempt the fatal flaw, before he could say the spell Snape pulled the young man away and up towards the surface of the water. The shock some how managed to shock Harry into reverting from his animagus form back to the human one and he began to gasp for air. Filling his lungs full of water in his attempts. It was Snape's turn to help the struggling wizard, he placed his lips over his mouth and began to force air back into the lungs and continued this until they broke the surface of the water. Snape used the strength in his powerful legs with the added help of fins to propel them close to the shore's edge. His body slowly reverted back to his own human form. Holding the weak student in his arms as he carried him out of the water. Needing to get Harry and himself dry and out of the cold Snape kept hold of the shaking wizard as he carried him off to a nearby cave that he knew of, it was hidden well beneath a layer of foliage and brambles. It would be a good place to get warm and dry.

Setting Harry down on the cave floor he took his and Harry's outer robes off and spelled the rest of their clothes dry. He then turned to start a fire with a few odd pieces of wood that was in the dark cave. He spell dried the cloaks laid one down on the floor and place Harry on top of it. Using his he covered him up hoping to bring his body temperature up normally so he wouldn't have to resort to a nasty heating spell that would cause much discomfort.

Shaking off the cold Harry smiled as he watched Severus busy himself with making the younger wizard comfortable before taking up a spot beside him by the now warm and cozy fire. He turned to look at his professor and said, "Thank you."

"What kind of idiotic stunt did you think you were pulling, of all the things you could have done that was clearly insane Harry. You or I could have been killed, why is it that you do not use that thing that is sitting atop your shoulders?"

"I'm sorry, I was just excited and I wanted to show you. I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

"Indeed you do not think of things that could cost you or others their lives. How do you expect to survive the dark lord when you act so impulsive?"

"I don't think I can, survive him that is. I need training and I know Dumbledore won't help me learn how kill Voldemort."

Snape sat there staring at the flames going over what Harry said, yes he was impulsive but he was strong too. Perhaps if he taught him how to defend himself better he might also learn a bit of restraint that he needed to learn. Sighing he turned to look into those green eyes and said. "Fine if you insist on putting yourself and my life at risk then you should know how to protect it as best you can. I will train you."

Harry could not believe his luck, the one person that should have been the DADA teacher all along was going to teach him what he needed to know to hopefully either kill Voldemort or and survive the attempts. Harry smiled brightly back at his teacher and said, "Thank you Professor Snape, I think you of all people would be able to train me to the best of my ability. I hope I can live up to your expectations."

Snape nodded and then turned back to the fire, mentally he was giving the young man his comment; '_Just live Harry, just live_.'


End file.
